


深浅

by aumiles



Series: Just fall in love and do it gently please [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 一想到眼前的这个人 可见的某天会因某种此刻还未知的缘由死亡 暂且从这种姿态脱离  潇洒告别我就无法停止想要流泪的念头 同时拼命想再更紧一些地抱住他 感受到他的回抱让他知道他在这世上的一游时 是被另一个同样短暂的肉身抵死爱过 不经时间流转 不计彼此尽无常





	深浅

我爱你 因而你和别人都不一样 尽管我知 今日桃面少年 明晨腐肉白骨

我爱你而不是喜欢 对待你像观想着我自己一样 因而感受到深切的痛苦和磨难 人间奈落

Say my name

他们的痣是对称长着的  
这是久见侑在吻有彻世的后颈时发现的  
两天半 烧还没退尽 正到挣扎高潮  
手垂在身体两边 卫衣袖毛衣袖一同失去护持  
正式非礼 吻食耳朵 取下围巾 绕一周后抽离 冰雪上场  
细舔手心 光脚逃跑 抓住脚踝 自失阵势  
脸磨蹭膝盖 呢喃撒娇 软发刺得你忍泪  
冰凉 吻眼睛 安抚 像小孩子般 紧紧抱怀中 手指吸吮  
扎人毛衣 眼罩

Hajime

不低头臣服于你就永远像是享受初夜  
靠近 温柔 不由自主颤栗 双向靠近  
弄乱刘海 发梢晶莹  
由旁人来说 不会为你守身如玉哦  
心跳故意打错拍子的鼓点  
让被攻击方失控 发疯 沉迷 做到你哭着请求  
请求停止 请求更多  
直陈欲望的dirty talk  
击碎他的羞耻和堡垒支柱  
又痛又痒  
想要达到  
控制 反作用力  
挠搔到洞开  
骨头腐蚀成水 无力支撑 下方汗  
一绪攀援 一绪沉没

Always should be someone you really love

手虚搭在你肩膀上 你背上 你腰 狠狠咬你 避开你的眼神  
刚捡回来未驯服的豹  
玩手 逗弄咬手指 抱着吹气 摇晃  
在被子里捉迷藏  
失去意识穿着你的睡衣睡着  
双臂圈着你的脖子 嘴唇在你耳边缘  
夺走你的呼吸 在舔舐中同归于尽

为什么我的小天使也要死 也有离开的必要？ 

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯写个情深到无法可解的两人交合pwp 结果边修改边听歌边流泪到干眼症不治而愈 美好但极易逝 教我应作何观？


End file.
